Another Tale of Tsumugi Oujosama
by Moccharamel
Summary: Ritsu dipusingkan lagi oleh keinginan Mugi yang aneh-aneh. Jika sebelumnya Mugi minta dijitak, kali ini.../RnR! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Another Tale of Tsumugi Oujosama**

**Disclaimer : K-ON punya Kakifly-sama, fic ini punya Author.**

**Rate : K+**

**Warning : No pairing, sequel –ala author– dari animenya yang season 2 episode 14**

-o0o-

_**Part 1**_

KRIIIIIIIIING!

Cklik.

Yui mematikan alarmnya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Karena tanpa Yui sadari, ada dua jam weker diatas meja. Dengan energi yang masih belum terkumpul, ia membuka matanya. Matanya yang seperempat terbuka belum bisa melihat dengan jelas. Sambil membersihkan iler, Yui bangkit dan berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamar mandi. Ui yang biasanya membangunkan Yui, tidak bisa hadir mengurusi kakaknya kali ini. Karena ada studyvisit untuk siswa kelas 11, dan ia berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Ui jadi tidak tega membagunkan kakaknya di pagi yang masih gelap. Jadi ia meninggalkan jam wekernya di kamar Yui dan menyetelnya dengan selisih waktu yang berbeda dengan jam weker Yui. Untuk antisipasi jika kakaknya ini mematikan alarm lalu tidur lagi. Disamping itu, sebenarnya Ui ingin mengajukan diri untuk tidak ikut karena khawatir dengan keadaan kakaknya nanti. Tapi karena Yui memaksanya untuk ikut saja dan tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya terlalu berlebihan karena Yui sudah besar, mau tak mau Ui harus patuh. Padahal kata 'sudah besar' itulah yang membuat Ui makin mencemaskannya.

Yui menggosok giginya pelan. Tenaganya belum sepenuhnya terkumpul. Semalam ia benar-benar dibuat lemas dengan berbagai pekerjaan rumah yang biasanya dikerjakan Ui. Padahal Yui sendiri yang mengajukan diri untuk menangani semua tugas Ui malam itu dan membiarkan Ui istirahat untuk persiapan besok.

Ketika ia akan mengenakan jasnya, ia ingat sesuatu, "Oh iya.. Bukankah aku belum melihat jam berapa sekarang?" Gumamnya dengan mata yang belum sepenuhnya sadar. Yui berjalan ke meja kecil di samping kasurnya. Membungkuk untuk melihat jarum jam pada jam weker pengganti Ui.

"Gomen ne, weker-chan, aku tadi melupakanmu. Sekarang kita lihat, sekarang jaam-Eh...? WUAAAA!"

Poor Yui-chan. Sekarang adalah jam istirahat pertama di sekolahnya.

-o0o-

"Sudah istirahat pertama. Yui benar-benar tidak berangkat. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya, Nodoka-chan?" Nodoka hanya mengangkat bahunya ketika ditanya oleh Mio.

"Apa Yui-chan sakit?" Wajah Mugi berubah cemas.

"Jika sakit, dia pasti meneleponku untuk menitipkan surat keterangan sakitnya. Atau Ui akan datang ke rumahku dan menitipkan suratnya." Terang Nodoka.

"Oi oi... Sudah jelas 'kan kalau Yui bolos?" Celetuk Ritsu yang kemudian dihadiahi jitakan dengan gulungan buku oleh Mio. "Kau ini jangan ngomong seenaknya!"

Nodoka tampak berfikir sebentar, "Sepertinya bisa saja hal itu terjadi."

"E-eh? Nodoka juga?" Mio terkejut. Ritsu menjulurkan lidah untuk mengejek Mio.

"Ano, teman-teman... Sebenarnya, bolos itu apa?"

"E-eh!?" Semua terpaku ke arah Mugi.

Ritsu langsung berdiri. "Mugi! Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" Ia berjalan ke arah tempat duduk Mugi dan merangkul bahunya. Mugi mengangguk dengan semangat. Di sisi lain, Mio menyiapkan ancang-ancangnya untuk mengawasi Ritsu yang biasanya bicara ngawur.

"Bolos itu tidak berangkat sekolah tanpa keterangan apapun. Kau bisa bebas bersenang-senang di rumah saat orang tuamu pergi bekerja dan bisa jalan-jalan sepuasnya tanpa takut sesak ataupun menunggu antrian di bioskop!" Dan jitakan kedua berhasil mendarat lagi di kepala Ritsu.

"Tidak perlu membangga-banggakan seperti itu!" Bentak Mio.

"Itai~" Ritsu menggembungkan pipinya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol dua lantai(?).

Berbagai bayangan muncul di kepala Mugi. Ternyata Mugi mendengarkan betul apa yang Ritsu katakan. "Aah~ Sepertinya asyik ya!" Pikirnya.

Nodoka duduk di kursi sebelah Ritsu, matanya menerawang ke langit-langit. Siap untuk menceritakan sesuatu.

"Hal ini pernah terjadi ketika aku dan Yui kelas dua SMP. Waktu itu Yui tidak berangkat tanpa keterangan. Aku khawatir sekali sampai berfikir apakah Yui sakit? Makanya ketika pulang sekolah aku sempatkan mampir ke rumahnya untuk memastikan keadaan Yui. Waktu aku masuk ke rumahnya, ternyata dia sedang bersantai-santai di ruang tengah."

"Apa sampai disitu ceritanya? Lalu, kenapa?" Timpal Mio ketika Nodoka memberi jeda pada ceritanya.

"Hahaha... Tenang Mio-chan, aku hanya berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil nafas." Mio bersungut malu. Sebenarnya ada orang yang lebih penasaran dengan cerita Nodoka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tsumugi-Oujosama yang menganggap ini informasi penting. Sebegitu pentingnya?

"Ternyata ia kesiangan lagi. Mengingat di sekolah kami ada aturan bahwa anak yang terlambat lebih dari tiga kali, orang tuanya akan dipanggil ke sekolah. Yui sudah lebih dari itu dan ia lebih memilih bolos daripada memberitahu orang tuanya yang saat itu sedang berada di luar negeri."

"Hmm, benar juga apa yang Yui lakukan! Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan orang tuanya jadi ia menyembunyikan rahasia kelamnya itu dari orang tuanya!" celetuk Ritsu membayangkan Yui dengan jas panjangnya berjalan di jalan yang sepi dan diterpa angin malam sambil memegang topi ala bandit yang mempunyai masa lalu yang suram. Mugi mengangguk setuju dengan muka serius.

"Ngomong apa kau ini?" Seloroh Mio. "Lagipula Ritsu juga dulu sering membolos kan? Jadi hal seperti ini bukan masalah untuk Ritsu." Mata Ritsu membulat.

"Miooooo!" Ritsu menyergah dengan nada memelas.

Mugi semakin tertarik dengan sesi curhat dadakan ini. Tiba-tiba ia bangkit dari duduknya dengan semangat. Semuanya memandang ke arah Mugi.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita lanjut cerita-ceritanya di ruang musik? Sambil minum teh?" Ketiga kawannya tersenyum setuju sambil berkata, "Ayooo!"

-o0o-

"Silakan dinikmati tehnya~"

"Arigatou, Mugi-chan." Ucap Ritsu, Mio, dan Nodoka bersamaan. Pengecualian untuk Ritsu yang memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel 'chan'. Mugi pun duduk di sebelah Mio. Kursi yang biasanya diduduki Yui, kini diduduki oleh Nodoka.

Nodoka memulai pembicaraan, "Ano, benarkah tadi perkataan Mio?" Ritsu menyemburkan tehnya.

"Benar sekali. Ritsu sering bolos sekolah ketika SD." Ungkap Mio tanpa basa-basi. Tiba-tiba Ritsu tertawa sambil menutup-nutupi kesalahannya. "Haha... Waktu itu aku menjaga adikku yang sakit."

"Pernah suatu kali Ritsu absen tanpa keterangan. Dan ketika aku ke rumah Ritsu untuk melihat keadaannya, ternyata ia sedang memainkan Play Station baru dengan adiknya yang juga bolos sekolah." Ritsu membeku.

Disambut tawa dari lainnya, Ritsu hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal tanpa penyesalan apapun.

"Aku baru tahu ternyata Ritsu sudah bandel sejak kecil." Kata-kata Nodoka seperti menampar Ritsu dengan kekuatan super yang levelnya lebih tinggi dari Mio.

"Bukan hanya itu, sering aku sendirian di kelas gara-gara Ritsu yang bolos. Padahal hari Sabtu tapi masih saja digunakan untuk membolos!" Tambah Mio sambil curhat colongan.

"Waktu itu ku kira sudah hari Minggu." Ujar Ritsu dengan wajah _innocent_.

"Bagaimana dengan Mio-chan?" Tanya Mugi tiba-tiba. Dengan nada seperti memastikan sesuatu. Ritsu mulai memandang heran ke arah Mugi. '_Kenapa sejak tadi Mugi selalu menanggapi dengan wajah yang serius begitu? Tidak santai seperti biasanya.' _Gumam Ritsu dalam pikirannya.

"Eh! Aku? Err... Tidak pernah. Aku tidak pernah membolos!"

"Mio-chuaaan... Mengaku sajalah~! Apa kau tidak ingin imagemu sebagai gadis yang 'jaim dan alim' jadi hancur berkeping-keping?" Goda Ritsu. Mio memalingkan muka sambil berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang sudah memerah karena malu.

"Hoho! Baiklah, kalau Mio tidak mau cerita, aku yang akan menceritakannya!" Seru Ritsu sambil melirik jahil ke arah Mio.

"E-eh? Apa Mio-chan juga pernah bolos?" Tanya Mugi dengan mata berbinar. Bahkan Mio yang sangat disiplin pun pernah membolos juga. Keheranan juga menyelimuti wajah Nodoka.

"Ritsuuuuuu!" Merasa imagenya mulai terinjak, gantian Mio yang berusaha menyergah dengan nada memelas.

Ritsu memposisikan duduknya senyaman mungkin tanpa menghiraukan Mio yang hampir menitikkan air mata. Sedangkan Mio sudah menutupi wajahnya dengan buku.

"Kejadiannya waktu masih SD. Ketika ia dipilih untuk seleksi lomba pidato. Padahal seleksinya masih dengan teman sekelas saja. Tapi ia takut luar biasa sampai memohon-mohon bantuan dariku. Lalu kuajak membolos bersama saja. Hahaha~"

"Seharusnya aku tidak minta bantuan padamu. Karena bantuan darimu hanya menyesatkanku saja!" Sahut Mio geram. Direspon dengan tawa oleh yang lainnya.

"Oh iya, lalu bagaimana dengan Nodoka-chan?" Pertanyaan ini kembali dilontarkan oleh Oujosama kita yang manis.

'_Mugi benar-benar antusias dengan topik ini.'_ Pikir Ritsu lagi.

"Eh, aku? Ng... Bagaimana ya? Mau dibilang bolos itu sebenarnya tidak membolos.." Jawaban Nodoka sukses membuat Mio dan Ritsu menyemburkan tehnya. Sedangkan Mugi... Seperti terpesona dengan benda yang sangat indah. Matanya berbinar dan mulutnya menyuarakan 'WAAH'.

"Mu-Mugi?" Ritsu sweatdrop. Tentu saja tingkah Mugi sangat aneh dan sepertinya hanya Ritsu yang menyadarinya. Ritsu jadi ingat saat Mugi meminta ia menjitaknya, dengan alasan karena Mugi iri dengan kedekatan teman-temannya satu sama lain yang sering diwarnai dengan aksi kekerasan. _'Apa jangan-jangan...'_ Ritsu segera menepis pikirannya yang aneh-aneh.

"Nodoka-chan, jangan bercanda!" Seru Mio.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Dan aku masih bingung, apakah ini bisa disebut bolos atau tidak?"

"Ayolah ceritakan saja~" Potong Ritsu dengan nada bosan karena Nodoka selalu menjeda kalimat-kalimatnya, tidak langsung ke intinya.

"Makanya dengarkan baik-baik!" Protes Mio karena terganggu dengan suara Ritsu. Mio jelas sangat penasaran. Ternyata dewan murid seperti Nodoka yang terkenal sangat tertib, bisa membolos juga.

"Ketika SMP, malam-malam aku terserang demam. Kondisiku sangat lemas sehingga aku harus benar-benar istirahat dan membuat surat izin untuk absen besok. Aku meminta bantuan Yui untuk menyerahkan suratnya."

"Sepertinya endingnya bisa tertebak..." Ujar Ritsu lirih.

"Esoknya setelah pulang sekolah, Yui mampir lagi ke rumahku. Ia membawakan buah-buahan dan buku pelajaran hari itu yang harus aku salin catatannya. Ia baik sekali sampai sebegitu repotnya. Tapi begitu ia menyerahkan buku-bukunya, ada sepucuk surat yang masih terbungkus rapi jatuh dari tumpukan bukunya."

"Bwahahahahahaha~" Tawa Ritsu meledak. "Itu surat izinnya kan? Tebakanku 100% benar kan!? Bwahahahahaha~" Benjol season 3 pun menghiasi kepala Ritsu.

"Hahaha... Benar sekali! Yui lupa menyerahkan suratnya. Aku ingat saat itu dia minta maaf sampai mau menangis. Melihat wajahnya yang benar-benar tulus dan lugu itu, mau marah pun tidak bisa."

"Iyaa... Kami mengerti." Sahut Mio dan Mugi bersamaan memaklumi kepolosan Yui yang memang diluar batas rata-rata.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Tsumugi-san?"Kali ini Nodoka yang bertanya.

"Aku? Etto..."

Kata-kata Mugi terputus oleh suara bel tanda pelajaran berikutnya akan dimulai.

"Oh, sayang sekali. Kita lanjutkan lain waktu ya, Tsumugi-san. Kita harus cepat-cepat kembali ke kelas." Nodoka menyayangkan.

"Ayo, Mugi... Setelah ini pelajarannya Sawako-sansei." Ajak Mio sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Hai!" Seru Mugi dengan senyum manis, seraya menyembunyikan sedikit kekecewaannya. Mio dan Nodoka keluar duluan sambil ngobrol-ngobrol.

"Oi, Mugi... Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ritsu bertanya.

"Ri-Ricchan..."

"Hehh? Kenapa wajahmu berubah sedih?"

"..."

"Mugi, jangan bilang kalau kau..."

"Aku ingin merasakan bolos juga!"

"Heeeeehhh!?"

_**Tsuzuku**_

-o0o-

**A/N : ** Hellooo... Ogenki desu ka, fanfiction-sama?

Ogenki desu ka, penghuni fandom K-ON -san?

Perkenalkan, watashi wa Ryuu desu. Pennamenya emang beda jauh dari nicknamenya. Tapi _kersane panjenengan _mau manggil pakai nama yang mana. Btw, saya masih baru di fandom ini. Jadi, mohon bantuannya untuk review, minna-san! m(_"_)m

Lepas dari perkenalan... Saya nggak sengaja bikin fanfic ini. Sebenarnya, karena sangat tertegun dengan Mitsu, saya ingin pemanasan setelah tidur panjang(?) saya dengan membuat fic Mitsu. Tapi ketika siap mengetik, ternyata lebih banyak suara yang mendendangkan si manis lembut Mugi untuk saya _unleash_. Jadi ide -yang belum setengah jadi- untuk Mitsu ditunda dulu.

Gomen ne pula.. Fic ini memang konsepnya sama seperti animenya (K-ON Season 2 Eps.14). Yang udah nonton pasti tahu. Anggap aja sequel doujin untuk anime episode itu. #silahkan jitak saya!

Saya membagi fic ini dalam dua chapter. Yang ingin lanjut, REVIEW PLEASE! Yang nggak ingin lanjut, juga REVIEW PLEASE! Yahoo~

Regard,

Moccharamel a.k.a Ryuu Arishima


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Tale of Tsumugi Oujosama**

**Disclaimer : K-ON punya Kakifly-sama, fic ini punya Author.**

**Rate : K+**

**Warning : No pairing, sequel –ala author– dari animenya yang season 2 episode 14**

-o0o-

_**Part 2**_

Suara gitar Yui menandai akhir dari lagu pada latihan hari ini. Yui langsung terduduk lemas di lantai sambil memeluk Gitahnya.

"Satu lagu lagi, Yui!" Ujar Mio tegas.

"Mio-chaaan, aku capek~ Apa boleh istirahat sebentar?" Yui merengek.

"Tidak ada istirahat!" Mio menginterupsi dengan tegas.

"Mio-chan kejam," Yui menggerutu.

Mio menarik nafas panjang, "Ini hukuman untukmu, Yui. Kita kehilangan satu hari latihan hanya karena kau bolos."

"Kau sangat memalukan, Yui-senpai." Tambah Azusa membuat Yui semakin terisak karena tidak punya pembela. Lalu menoleh ke arah partner sejati sekaligus presiden klubnya yang selalu bisa diandalkan.

"Ricchan, bagaimana ini?"

"Gomen ne, Yui. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kepalaku kena sengatan ubur-ubur." Ritsu melirik ngeri ke arah Mio yang dibalas dengan pandangan 'Siapa-ubur-ubur-yang-kau-maksud?' dari yang bersangkutan.

"Pengkhianat~" Yui terisak.

Lagu hendak dimulai lagi. Yui sedang menyelaraskan bunyi gitarnya agar sama dengan gitar Azusa karena lagu yang akan dibawakan berbeda tempo dengan yang sebelumnya.

Ritsu tidak sedang dalam _mood_ latihan kali ini. Sebagian pikirannya masih menjurus pada Ojousama yang kini berdiri hening di depan _keyboard_ dengan mimik yang tidak bisa ditebak. Karena senyum dan pandangan hangatnya tidak pernah absen dari wajahnya. Siapapun mungkin akan mengira bahwa Mugi adalah sosok jelita yang tidak pernah punya masalah serius. Nyatanya _sih_ memang tidak seserius itu.

'_Aku harus memastikan apakah keinginannya masih berlanjut sampai sekarang atau tidak!'_ Ritsu bertekad dalam hati.

Selesai latihan, semuanya pulang. Ritsu dan Mio berjalan bersama seperti biasa. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di trotoar dengan Mio yang terlihat buru-buru.

"Ritsu, tolong tunggu sebentar disini, _please_!" Pinta Mio sambil menyerahkan tasnya pada Ritsu.

"Hn, jangan lama-lama! Aku benci menunggu," Bayangan Mio menghilang setelah ia masuk ke sebuah gang. Ritsu tidak terlalu ingin tahu. Kalau Mio sampai menyerahkan tas padanya, berarti ia tidak akan lama. Sekejap terlintas pikiran jahil Ritsu. Tapi ide usilnya segera ditepis oleh siluet seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan menuju sebuah mobil mewah.

"Mugi?" Ritsu menatap mobil mewah dan temannya Mugi kemudian menghubung-hubungkannya dengan sesuatu.

'_Sou ka... Pasti sejak kecil hidupnya dikekang. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menghiburnya!' _Pikirnya _ngasal_.

Sedetik setelah itu, bohlamnya menyala. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ritsu langsung menjalankan langkahnya yang pertama.

"Hoooi!" _Ojousama_ terlihat sedang mencari-cari asal suara. Ia tertegun saat melihat _drummer_ itu sedang berlari menghampirinya.

"Oi Mugi, besok kita berangkat sekolah bersama _yuk_! Aku akan menjemputmu di stasiun. Bagaimana? Mau _'kan_? Mau?"

"_Are_?" Mugi masih terkejut apalagi dengan tawaran Ritsu yang tiba-tiba.

"Apa benar-benar yakin mau menjemputku? Bukankah stasiun malah lebih jauh dari rumah Ricchan ke sekolah?"

"_No problemo!_" Ritsu meringis sambil menunjukkan jempolnya. Mugi masih belum menangkap maksud Ritsu. Instingnya yang biasanya kuat jadi lengah. Dalam pikiran dan situasinya sekarang, ia hanya tersenyum menyadari betapa baiknya Ritsu sampai mempunyai keinginan untuk menjemputnya.

"Ritsu!" Suara Mio terdengar dari belakang. Keduanya menoleh dan muka Ritsu berubah pucat. Salah siapa meninggalkan teman yang penakut dari WC umum sendirian.

"_Gomen ne_, Mio! Aku melihat Mugi lewat lalu menghampirinya. Hehee.."

"Bilang dulu _kek_! Jangan meninggalkanku sendirian!" Mio mengomel lalu menoleh ke Mugi, dan sebuah mobil mewah di belakangnya. Mio cengo dan langsung membungkuk formal.

"Mugi-chan, _gomen_! Apa Ritsu mengganggu perjalanan pulangmu?"

"Hei, hei, memangnya aku ini apa?" Ritsu _sweatdrop._

"Tidak apa-apa, Mio-chan.. Ricchan hanya menyapaku. Aku yang meminta maaf karena aku harus dijemput di tempat ini."

"Hei, hei, yang seperti itu tidak perlu dipersalahkan," Ritsu _double sweatdrop_.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. _Ja mata ashita, _Mio-chan, Ricchan!" Mugi mengedipkan matanya ketika memanggil Ritsu. Ritsu membalasnya dengan kedipan mata juga. Sepertinya Mio tidak menyadari apa-apa dan sebenarnya Ritsu juga tidak berniat untuk memberitahu ide gilanya. Yang harus ia lakukan berikutnya adalah berangkat sendirian pagi-pagi sekali.

"Mio, besok..."

"Oh iya, Ritsu! _Gomen ne_, besok aku harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali karena piket. Kau tidak keberatan kalau aku berangkat dulu?"

'_Perfect Timing, Ritsu-sama! Dengan ini, dimulailah Operasi Mewujudkan Impian Mugi ala Ritsu-sama_!' Batin Ritsu berpesta.

"Oke!" Ritsu menyeringai.

-o0o-

Fajar belum sepenuhnya menyinari langit pagi ini, tapi Ritsu tahu ini adalah pagi yang cerah. Pagi yang paling berpihak padanya. Ritsu berdoa semoga ide gila ini berjalan lancar. Siapa lagi yang bisa menolongnya(Mugi)?

_Flashback ke chapter pertama~_

"Oi, Mugi... Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ritsu bertanya.

"Ri-Ricchan..."

"Hehh? Kenapa wajahmu berubah sedih?"

"..."

"Mugi, jangan bilang kalau kau..."

"Aku ingin merasakan bolos juga!"

_Flashback End~_

Ritsu menghela nafas panjang. Ia tahu betul bagaimana rasanya jika tidak bisa melakukan apa yang sangat ingin dilakukan. Rasanya seperti dipenjara dalam kamar sendiri. Menurut Ritsu, Mugi adalah puteri yang terkurung. Nyatanya memang hanya Ritsu yang mengerti bagaimana Mugi jika ia sedang menginginkan sesuatu. Asumsi Ritsu berdasarkan manga yang sering ia baca; _Ojousama_ itu ingin menjadi gadis normal seperti yang lainnya. Setidaknya, hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan sebagai teman.

"Yoooosshhaaa!"

"_Oneechan_, berisik!"

-o0o-

– Stasiun X, pukul 05.45 –

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Ritsu pergi ke stasiun. Semua akan baik-baik saja, semua akan berjalan lancar. Prinsip itu yang selalu dibawa Ritsu kemanapun ia melangkah. Tidak peduli seperti apapun resikonya. Apalagi ini, demi teman.

Ritsu jadi ingat insiden 'jitak' musim panas kemarin. Setelah semua selesai, Mugi mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Sesuatu yang tidak mungkin ia lupakan dengan mudah, karena setelah itu dengan tidak sengaja Ritsu berhasil mengabulkan keinginan Mugi.

Mugi keluar dari sebuah gerbong. Melirik ke semua arah, lalu tersenyum gembira saat menemukan Ritsu sedang berdiri di dekat mesin minuman.

"BAANG!"

Lamunan Ritsu buyar. Tentu saja siap tidak siap, ia harus tetap menjalankan ide gilanya. Demi teman!

"_Ohayou_, Ricchan!" Mugi menirukan gaya penghormatan saat upacara bendera.

"_Ohayou_, Mugi-_taichou_!" Balas Ritsu dengan nada yang sama, setelah itu keduanya tertawa.

Mugi sudah ada disini, jadi ini saatnya...

"... Kalau begitu, ayo berangkat, Ricchan!" Sebelum Mugi menarik tangannya, Ritsu sudah menggenggamnya dulu, menarik Mugi lebih dekat dengannya.

"Mugi, hari ini kita..." Bibirnya mendekati telinga Mugi, "...bolos," bisiknya.

"_Are_?"

Hanya itu respon Mugi. Ritsu menelan ludah. Sebenarnya ia malu dengan diri sendiri, dan sekarang ia malu dengan Mugi. Padahal sebelumnya pernah membolos, ketika SD dan SMP, tapi tidak seekstrim ini. Ini pertama kalinya dalam sejarah ketika masuk SMA. Dan situasinya sekarang adalah ia mengajak seorang teman, temannya yang polos. _(A/N: Dulu waktu Mio diajak bolos oleh Ritsu, itu bukan polos namanya. Mio-nya aja yang mau. Khahaha~ /dibekep)_

Angin berhembus kencang bersamaan dengan suara berisik kereta yang hendak berjalan lagi. Saat itu juga Mugi menatap Ritsu. Menatap dengan matanya yang berbinar seperti melihat malaikat – entah bisa disebut baik atau tidak – yang datang menolongnya dari kebingungan.

"Ricchan... Mau aku peluk?"

-o0o-

Kelas masih sepi. Yang terlihat hanya murid yang piket pagi ini. Yui tidak piket. Tapi hari ini ia berangkat pagi, entah sengaja atau tidak. Berlari menuju kelas seperti biasa jika terlambat.

"_Sumimasen_! _Are_?" Ia baru menyadari ketidaksengajaannya setelah ia dapati kelasnya yang sunyi, hanya ada tiga orang yang sedang bersih-bersih.

"Oh, _Ohayou_, Yui," sapa Mio.

"Yui-chan tumben ya?" Ucap seseorang yang sedang membersihkan papan tulis, sedikit meledek.

Seperti biasa, "Hehee.. Hari ini aku meminjam jam weker Ui," tidak merasa diledek.

Mio menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Lalu Ui-chan pakai jam weker siapa?"

"Eh?" Sekali lagi Yui menyadari sesuatu, semalam ia mengambilnya sebelum Ui masuk ke kamar. Ui pasti tidak menyadari kalau jam wekernya hilang. Pasti sekarang Ui sedang menikmati tidurnya yang terlewat nyaman.

"_Ja ne_!" Pamit Yui meninggalkan kelas.

"Heh? Yui tunggu!"

Yui tidak menggubris panggilan yang terus menyerbunya bahkan ucapan selamat pagi dari gadis klub supranatural yang jarang bicara pun dilewati begitu saja. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanya Ui yang sedang merapatkan selimutnya. Bagaimana jika adiknya itu bangun kesiangan lalu memutuskan untuk bolos. Seburuk-buruknya Yui, ia tidak ingin Ui mengikuti jejaknya. Walaupun Ui tahu hal seperti itu tidak mungkin ia tiru.

Sampai... BRUK!

"Se-senpai!"

"Halo, Azunyan! _Ja_, Azunyan!"

"_Chotto_! Tunggu sebentar, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan."

"Tahan untuk nanti, _Ja ne_!"

Azusa hendak memanggil Yui lagi, tetapi Yui langsung pergi meninggalkan Azusa begitu saja.

"_Ja ne_?" Azusa hanya bisa melihat punggung senpainya. Begitu tidak ada harapan Yui akan kembali, akhirnya ia masuk ke kelas.

"_Ohayou_, Azusa-chan, ada apa?"

"Oh, _ohayou_,Ui. Apanya yang ada apa?" Sejenak Azusa berpikir kalau Ui mempunyai kekuatan pembaca pikiran yang luar biasa.

"Lebih tepatnya melihat ekspresimu yang kebingungan saat ini," Azusa tertegun dengan jawaban enteng Ui. Setelah itu ia menceritakan kebingungannya.

"_Sou ka_. Rumah Mugi-senpai ya? Aku tidak tahu karena _Oneechan_ tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku."

Azusa berfikir keras menatap langit-langit, "Aku hanya bingung. Aku melihat Ritsu-senpai dan Mugi-senpai di sekitar pertokoan stasiun X. Bukankah stasiun itu malah lebih jauh dari rumah Ritsu-senpai dan sekolah?"

"Mungkin Ritsu-senpai sedang mencoba jalur yang berbeda dari biasanya," Ujar Ui tampak anggun seperti biasa.

"Eh, benar juga. tapi mana mungkin orang seperti dia..." Sejenak Azusa meragukan _drummer_ pemalas itu. Kerasukan apa tiba-tiba mencari jalan yang lebih jauh?

"_Ne_, Azusa-chan?"

Azusa menatap Ui, sepertinya kali ini ia menangkap maksud Ui; Jangan terlalu dipikirkan.

"Baiklah, aku akan menanyakannya nanti sepulang sekolah. Arigatou, Ui-chan."

-o0o-

– Ritsu POV –

_Sudah lebih dari satu jam kami berkeliling kota. Mengajak Mugi mengenal jalan yang belum pernah ia lewati sebelumnya. Bahkan aku menunjukkan gang-gang rahasia yang bisa tembus ke tempat-tempat yang kita tuju agar lebih dekat. Tentu saja aku menghindari jalanan kota, karena kalau sampai ada polisi beroperasi, kami akan ditangkap karena perbuatan kami. Mengingat aku dan Mugi masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Aku benar-benar kurang persiapan. Aku berjanji ini yang terakhir kalinya._

"_Sugoi_, Ricchan! Aku tidak menyangka kalau disini ada jalan lain menuju stasiun," _Mugi tidak bisa berhenti bilang 'Wah' setiap kami melewati gang yang baru ia kenal._

"Masih banyak jalan rahasia lainnya. Tapi kau harus bersabar."

"_Hai, hai_! Ini akan jadi petualangan yang panjang dan seru!"

_Sejenak aku berpikir untuk kata 'petualangan' yang baru ia katakan. Bahkan Mugi sama sekali tidak ingat dengan sekolah. Ngomong-ngomong aku juga menikmatinya._

_Kami keluar dari gang. Melewati beberapa rumah, dan sampai di pemberhentian bus. Kami segera duduk di kursinya untuk melemaskan otot kaki._

"_Douzo_,"

_Aku tersentak saat sebuah cangkir dengan asap yang mengepul lembut ditujukan untukku. _

"Whoaa! Kenapa bawa teh?"

"Ini teh herbal yang ku bawa untuk menambah stamina," _tanpa dosa Mugi mengatakannya._

"Kau sudah mempersiapkannya ya?" _Pertanyaanku ini... Mana mungkin 'kan? Aku saja yang mengajaknya secara tiba-tiba tidak mempersiapkan apapun._

"Tentu saja," _masih dengan senyum tanpa menyesalnya, _"Aku tahu suatu saat Ricchan pasti akan mengajakku jadi aku mempersiapkannya."

_Kami-sama... Apa yang ada di pikiran anak ini? Aku sudah seperti penjahat sekolah. Q_Q_

"Aku hanya ingin me-" _–nolongmu._ _Sebuah bus berhenti di depan kami. Bus ini 'kan... jurusan pantai._

-o0o-

Dua menit lagi bel masuk. Tetapi belum ada tanda-tanda Ritsu dan Mugi muncul. Sedari tadi Mio dan Nodoka terlihat sibuk dengan ponsel masing-masing.

"Ritsu, ponselnya... tidak aktif," Mio tampak menyerah dan menaruh kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas.

"Tsumugi-san juga," sambung Nodoka. Sebagai ketua kelas, Nodoka tidak akan tinggal diam. Walaupun bisa ditunggu karena mungkin saja mereka terlambat.

"Si bodoh itu! Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?!" Umpat Mio, darahnya mulai meninggi. Jika memang Ritsu sakit, pasti ia yang akan mengantarkan suratnya. Tapi jika bolos, Mio tidak habis pikir. Baru dua hari yang lalu mereka membincangkan topik yang sama sekali tidak ada manisnya ini. Dan Mugi juga tidak ada kabar. Bagaimana bisa keduanya menghilang secara bersamaan? Atau mungkin terjadi sesuatu di jalan? Mengingat kelanjutan pemikiran ini pasti mengerikan, Mio segera menepis pikirannya yang aneh-aneh.

"Gawat! Yui-chan juga belum kembali!"

"APA!?"

Bel masuk telah berbunyi.

_**Tsuzuku**_

-o0o-

**A/N : ** Hellooo... Ogenki desu ka, fanfiction-sama?

Ogenki desu ka, penghuni fandom K-ON -san?

Perkenalkan, watashi wa Ryuu desu. Eh, masih ingat saya ya? Kalau begitu perkenalan ulangnya saya hentikan. _Etto_.. Saya siap dijitak kok kalau minna-san sudah mulai panas. Habisnya sudah berapa bulan sejak fic gaje ini muncul? Okelah, jawabannya ada pada minna-san yang sungguh-sungguh menginginkan updatenya fic ini. Hohoho...

GOMENNASAI, MINNA-CHWUAAAN~~ #akhirnya minta maaf juga

Terang saja, saya tidak bisa jaim, jadi sungguh saya luapkan segala emosi saya ketika membuat fic ini. (Eit, emosi itu bukan cuma marah ya, minna.. ^_^)

Yang pertama, gara-gara fic ini project Mitsu-nya nggak kelar-kelar.

Yang kedua, daripada nulis Mitsu, saya lebih semangat menyelesaikan fic ini. Walaupun ide-ide untuk Mitsu sudah menyepam di otak saya.

Yang ketiga, saya nggak bisa membaginya menjadi dua chapter! DX

Jadi fic ini ada lebih dari dua chapter. Disini, saya nggak berani janji lagi. Karena untuk ke depannya waktu saya semakin sulit diajak kompromi. Tetapi saya berjanji akan berusaha tidak akan menghentikan fic ini di tengah jalan, karena saya mencintai fandom ini! Saya mencintai K-ON! Saya mencintai Ritsu! #meledak

Ada ralat juga untuk penulisan Oujosama. Harusnya Ojousama ya? Tapi saya males edit judul. Lagipula nanti tanggal publishnya berubah. Saya sangat menghargai kenangan. Jadi di judul tetap Oujosama, tetapi dalam ficnya Ojousama. ;)

Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk semua yang review. Mulai dari pembenahan untuk format penulisan sampai kalimat-kalimat yang saya torehkan dalam fic. Saya tidak akan mengedit yang sudah terpublish, jadi semua pembenahan itu akan saya terapkan untuk fic berikutnya.

Anyway, sungguh kalian adalah kekuatan saya! Keep reading and judge me as you want.

"_Manusia terindah adalah manusia yang bermanfaat untuk orang lain"_

Regard,

Moccharamel a.k.a Ryuu Arishima


End file.
